


Her Warmth

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky hates winter but he loves you





	Her Warmth

Ever since Bucky had regained control of his own mind, he had hated the cold. The cold brought back bad memories. Memories of falling from the side of a mountain. Memories of torture and pain. Memories of the people that had died by his hand. Memories of years that had been stolen from him and the knowledge he wasn’t the person he once was. He wasn’t the Soldier, but he wasn’t the happy kid from Brooklyn that loved the first snowfall and the romance of the lights. He no longer had any desire to impress every pretty girl he met. Maybe just the one, but he also knew he didn’t need too.

Bucky had no idea what you saw in him, but he was glad you did, whatever it was. He would never stop thinking you deserved so much better than him, but he would never deny you the right to make your own choices. Bucky loved you and he was a lucky bastard for you choosing him.  

“Hi.” You sat down on the bed next to him, gently tugging the headphones off his head. You no longer knocked before entering his room, just like he never knocked when he came to see you. Neither of you had anything to hide from each other, and needing to be alone rarely meant needing to be away from each other.

“We missed you at breakfast.” Your voice was as soft and gentle as your touch as you pushed the long brown locks away from his face to see his eyes.

“It’s getting cold,” Bucky mumbled, avoiding your gaze. He hated feeling like this, but more than that, he hated doing this to you. You deserve someone without baggage. Someone that made you smile. Not someone that hide in his room just because the temperature dropped a little.

“I know,” you answered him, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he didn’t look at you. “I also know the memories you attach to the cold, but that doesn’t have to be all the memories.”

Bucky looked up at you finally with a puzzled look on his face, and you smiled victoriously as you handed him a cup of steaming hot chocolate that he hadn’t even realized you were holding.

“Cold could also mean Sam’s hot chocolate, and before you grumble about him making it, try it because it’s delicious.” You grinned before leaning down to pull something out of a bag Bucky also hadn’t realized you had carried into his room.

“It could also mean fuzzy socks.” Bucky’s lips twitched up a little as you pulled a pair of weirdest looking socks onto his feet as you kept talking.

“Or it could mean ugly matching Christmas sweaters,” you said triumphantly, pulling out the two most colorful and horrendous shirts Bucky had ever seen in his life.  

“What the hell is that?” Bucky burst out laughing as he let you struggle the shirt over his head before pulling on your own.

“That’s an ugly sweater, but I kinda regret putting it on you now,” you sighed in exasperation.

“Oh?” Bucky smiled, knowing you were playing.

“Yeah. It’s totally unfair how you can still be so freaking hot in something that bad,” you laughed, letting Bucky pull you down onto the bed so you laid down pinned next to him. Your laughter stopped when you saw the adoring look in his eyes, and you reached up to gently caress his cheek.

“The cold could also mean hours of cuddling and making out you know,” you smiled softly at him. “It can mean whatever we make it mean now, but if you need to hide away once in a while that’s okay too.”

“How did I get this lucky?” Bucky sighed, and you pushed yourself up, pressing your lips softly against his.

“Not luck. You’re the best man I know, and you deserve the world. I’m just lucky you only want me,” you smiled as Bucky laid down beside you, pulling you close to his chest.

“Not only. You’re everything doll,” Bucky spoke softly, squeezing you a little, making you smile as you wrapped yourself around him like a vine.

“I love you, Bucky Barnes,” you whispered so low that you knew only Bucky would be able to hear it. It was the first time you said it. On a freezing cold day in December with the snow coming down outside the windows, you told Bucky you loved him for the first time. Without purpose or meaning too. That became the memory that got him through every winter since then. Your love pulled him from the darkness, and your warmth kept out the cold.


End file.
